hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Sea Hunt
A world that was made by Lisa Keck that came packaged in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese, unlocked by purchasing it from Pier 2. Any Nibbles Yet? (Hammer Keychain) Just mash all the Piranhas coming at you for the Keys, then go inside to disable the spawning machine,mash Dr. Lunatic and the Piranhas, then the Hammer Keychain should spawn near the level exit and the Candle at the top right corner of the level should unlock. Toasted Sub Sandwich Just mash all the Magmazoids and use the Machetes they drop to grab the Candles and leave. Sea Serpents Just mash all the Aquazoids, then grab the key and grab the Candles in the Dark. For the Secret Level entrance, it's here. Spear Fishing (Secret Level) Just mash all the Pygmy Divers, then grab the key and grab the Candles in the Dark. Kool Cuke (Squash Keychain) Ok, the Sea Cucumber is a tough foe with low firepower, so you pretty much have to rely on the respawning Orbit Bombers to take them out. After that, grab the Candles and remember the Squash Keychain here. Sealed With A Kiss (Pumpkin Keychain) First off, quickly grab the Swapgun that spawns and lure all the SEALS to the outer rim of the level so you can collect the Candles off them once they are dead. Remember to get this Pumpkin Keychain by Swapgun here. Seeing Stars! (Rocket Keychain) First off, quickly run about grabbing the Yellow Keys to unlock the "locker" room, once you have gathered the firepower within, then mash all the Starfishes for the colored keys to get further access into the locker. Note the Rocket Keychain is with the Sneaky Shark disguised as Treasure Chest. Scuba Dive As you have only one set of Scuba Gear as your only source of air in this level, WORK QUICKLY TO GATHER ALL THE BRAINS, THEN GO TO THE RIGHT TO THE ACCESS A SECRET PASSAGEWAY FOR THE CANDLES AND LEAVE. What Flavor is that Jello? Just mash all the Jellofish and grab the Candles and leave. Treasure Cove You can choose to use the Swapgun to swap the positions of the Sneaky Sharks around you, or just mash them up. Otherwise, once they are all dead, remember to check the bottom of the level for Candles in the dark. Puff Daddy As you are unarmed, you pretty much have to aggro the Puffyfish into popping themselves. Once they are all dead, one of them will drop a "Torch" that will light your way to the level exit.Remember to grab all the Candles in the level along the way. Crab Cakes (Key of Lunacy) You have to pop the Puffyfish in order to get your starting firepower, then work from there to kill the Jellofish and Starfishes for Pants and Candles. Then you have to take on Crabby Patty, finish her, then you can leave. Remember to grab the Key of Lunacy at the Starfish area before you do. Danger Cay Pretty much, you have to pop the Puffyfish to get Monster Scanners to try getting Hammers out of the Aquazoids at the start, then otherwise it's just your usual monster mashing level. Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Unlocked from Pier 2